MMZ6: The Return of Dark Memories
by sieandsol
Summary: Ciel is suffering from nightmares from when she was forced to help Omega.  But are they just nightmares or is something even worse happening.  CielXZero.
1. Chapter 1

I'm baaack. First off I'd like to say I'm very very very very very very very very very very very very very sorry for the loooong wait on this. My old computer got a very bad virus (the fake security program one) and after several months I finally gave up and (after several more months) I finally got enough money to buy a new computer. However, all my stories that were on my old computer (that I was planning to post all at once) are gone. So since I feel you've been waiting long enough I'm going to post this now and then post the next chapters whenever I can. So without further ado I give you chapter 1 of MMZ6: The Return of Dark Memories. Takes place after MMZ5: The Rebirth of Destruction.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

Ciel stood in the middle of an endless black void. As she looked around in confusion, she was suddenly surrounded by an endless sea of dead and dying children, both human and reploid. She gasped in shock at the sight before approaching one of the dying children.

"Who did this to you?" she asked holding the child up.

The child coughed a little before turning to Ciel.

"Y-You d-did," he muttered.

"What?" Ciel yelled in shock, "No, I would never…"

Suddenly, Ciel found herself holding a bloody, light-blue saber in her hand.

"N-No…" She stuttered, staring at the saber, "I-I didn't…"

"You did," said a voice behind her.

Ciel turned to see Neige standing there.

"You killed them all," she continued in a hateful voice.

"Th-That's not true," Ciel continued to stutter, "I-It can't be true."

"It is," said another voice.

As Ciel turned to see Cerveau, she suddenly found herself wearing the armor she fought Omega in.

"You're a monster," Cerveau continued, "Just like Omega."

"No," Ciel replied in fear, "I'm not."

"Your hair is dyed in their blood," said another voice.

Ciel's hair suddenly became soaked blood red. She turned to see Zero standing there now.

"I can't believe I loved you," he said before starting to walk away, "You maverick."

"No, Zero, wait!" Ciel cried as Zero faded away, "I didn't do this!"

"Ciel," said a little voice behind Ciel again.

Ciel turned to see Alouette standing there cowering in fear.

"Please don't kill me," she said in fear.

Ciel tried to respond but couldn't make a sound for some reason. Instead, she suddenly found herself raising the saber she was holding.

"Please Ciel," Alouette cried in fear, "Don't. I'm your sister."

Ciel brought the saber above her head.

"I don't care," she said giving a large, crooked smile.

Then, Ciel brought the saber down.

"NOOO!" Ciel screamed shooting up from up from her bed.

Ciel panted heavily as she felt her heart race. It was just a dream.

"Ciel?" said a voice from the bed next to hers.

Ciel turned to see Zero looking at her worriedly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Ciel sighed. Ever since Zero and Ciel had become a couple, they had been staying in the same room together. Ciel had been the one to decide it and, surprisingly, no one teased them about it.

"I'm fine," Ciel replied once she had calmed down, "It was just a bad dream."

"Are you sure?" Zero asked.

"Yes Zero," Ciel replied, "don't worry, I'm fine. Let's just go back to sleep."

Ciel had been having several nightmares lately. She had woken up screaming almost every night. Everyone at the resistance base was starting to become worried about her. As Ciel started to lie back down, she tried to calm herself.

"It was just a dream," she whispered quietly to herself, "You're probably just stressed lately from working so hard and it's resulting in nightmares. Just relax and get some sleep."

"Are you sure they're just dreams?"

Ciel shot up again and looked around.

"Hello?" she whispered.

No response. After a while, Ciel laid back down again. What was that strange voice and why did it sound… familiar?

Well there you guys go. Again I'm really sorry for taking so long to post this. Because I lost the files on this and I'm going to have to rewrite it, I'd be very grateful for any suggestions on what you think should happen next. Well, until next time.

Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry for the wait. I had a bunch of stuff to do with school. So here's the next chapter of MMZ6. I seem to be having a harder time staying focused on this for some reason. I hope I'm not losing interest. Also, I can't continue MMZ: the date, unless I get ideas of where Ciel and Zero should go on their date. The dress for Ciel is a nice idea though.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

The next day, Ciel talked with Neige about her dream from last night as they headed down the hall. It was the first time Ciel had told anyone else about the nightmares lately. When she was done telling Neige the dream, Neige nodded and replied.

"Now I think I understand," she said, "Everyone at the base has been worried about you and thinking you've been working too hard. But now I don't think that's it at all."

"Then what do you think it is?" Ciel asked.

Neige sighed before replying.

"I know you don't like talking about it," she spoke, "but do you remember when you were subconsciously following Omega?"

"How could I forget something that horrible," Ciel replied with a shudder as she remembered, "Those poor children."

"I think you're still feeling guilty about all the stuff he made you do," Neige explained.

As they walked, they stopped in surprise as Alouette and Croire suddenly came marching cheerfully around the corner with batons in their hands. Behind them, a line of cyber elves followed them like a parade. As they marched by, Neige giggled a little.

"Looks like Alouette and Croire are having a lot of fun today," she said.

As Ciel watched them go by, an image of her cutting Alouette in half appeared in her head for a moment. She shook her head in fear and confusion. Why did she just think that? She would never hurt Alouette. After Alouette's little parade passed by Ciel and Neige continued their discussion.

"So what do you suggest I do?" Ciel asked.

"Go see an expert," Neige suggested, "I'm sure it'll help."

"No it won't. Nothing can help you."

Ciel looked around in surprise. That was the same voice from last night.

"Did you hear that?" Ciel asked worriedly.

"Hear what?" Neige asked in confusion.

"That voice just now," Ciel elaborated.

Neige shook her head.

"Sorry, I didn't hear anything," she replied, "Is something wrong?"

Ciel shook her head.

"Never mind," she said, "I must have been… hearing things. It's probably nothing."

Neige looked at Ciel worriedly.

"If you say so," she said unsurely.

"I got to go," Ciel said as she started to leave, "See you later."

"See ya," Neige waved as Ciel left.

**(A/N: I forgot to write this next part and kind of accidently skipped it in my prewrite, so I had to wing it here. Sorry if it's not that good.)**

Later that day, Ciel headed over to area Zero. She had been coming here every day shortly after the second Omega incident to visit two particular kids. Ciel walked up to one of the tents holding a lollipop in each hand.

"Knock, knock," she said.

"Come in," said someone from inside the tent.

Ciel walked inside to see a man and a woman as well as two children playing with their toys. As soon as the little boy and girl saw her, they quickly hid behind their parents, shaking in fear.

"Ah, Ciel, it's good to see you again," said the mother.

"It's good to see you too," Ciel replied cheerfully before turning to the two kids, "And how are you two doing?"

The kids just hugged their mother tighter and whimpered a little. Ciel and the mother sighed.

"I'm sorry Ciel," apologized the mother, "I know you're trying but…"

"It's ok," Ciel interrupted, "I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"For what?" the mother asked.

"Because I'm the one who-" Ciel started.

"Don't you dare say it," the mother interrupted, "It wasn't your fault. You know you weren't yourself."

"I know," Ciel replied sorrowfully, "But still. I don't want your kids growing up in fear of me. I just want them to know I'm a good person and that they can trust me."

"Can they?"

Ciel looked around worriedly. It was that voice again. She shook her head. She wasn't going to let it distract her right now.

"Here," Ciel said kneeling down and holding out the lollipops, "I got you both something."

The boy and girl let go of their mother and quickly dashed under their beds. Ciel sighed again.

"Stop these petty acts. Finish what you started."

Ciel shuddered this time at the voice. Finish what she started?

"Ciel, are you ok?" asked the mother.

"Huh?" Ciel said looking up at her, "Yeah, why?"

"You're starting to sweat," the mother pointed out.

Ciel looked at her hands. She was starting to sweat.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, standing back up, "I must be getting hot."

Ciel handed the lollipops to the mother.

"Here," she said, "for if they change their mind."

As Ciel left the tent, she clutched her head in confusion. What was going on?

Later that night, Ciel stood in the bathroom looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"They're just dreams," she told herself, "They're not real."

Suddenly, her reflection changed for a moment, turning into what she looked like when she served Omega, only covered in blood. Ciel screamed in terror as she fell back in fear.

"Are you positive?"

Ciel looked around fearfully.

"Who are you?" she panicked, "What do you want?"

Again, there was no response. Ciel started shaking in fear. She jumped as she heard someone knock on the door.

"Ciel, are you alright?" she heard Zero ask worriedly, "I heard you scream."

"I'm fine," Ciel replied, "I just tripped is all."

"Alright, be more careful." Zero said before leaving.

As Ciel got back up, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was back to normal.

"It's… It's just my imagination," Ciel said unsurely.

"Is it?"

Ciel looked around fearfully again.

"Where are you?" she asked.

No response. Ciel fearfully went to her room and got into her bed. Who was that voice?

"Do you really want to know?"

Ciel shuddered fearfully.

"Y-Yes," she replied.

"Then, I'll see you tonight, in your dreams."

Ciel suddenly felt her eyelids begin to close as she started to fall asleep. The voice's last three words echoed in her head.

"In your dreams."

When Ciel opened her eyes again, she was in the black void from her dreams.

"Hello?" she shouted, her voice echoing in every direction.

"Hello," the voice replied from behind her.

Ciel turned around to see a mirror version of herself sitting on a large stump with her legs crossed. The copy looked just like her from when she followed Omega. It stared at Ciel with a calm smile as she lightly bounced her foot on her knee.

"Who- who are you?" Ciel stuttered.

"Allow me to introduce myself," said the look alike as she stood up, "My name is Ciel."

Well there you guys go. I hope you liked it. Again, I need more ideas for my other story. Also, I need help coming up with what to do next for this next chapter because I skipped it and have no idea what to do. So please help. Pleeeeeease. Until next time

Read & Review


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. A few things, one, I noticed MMZ5 is just 3 reviews away from 100 so I'd really enjoy getting those last three. Secondly, after looking over MMZ5 I have thought of an alternate darker ending for it, though it's an incomplete thought. Here's a quick summary, "What if Ciel didn't go back to save Zero and the guardians." Tell me what you think. On with the story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

"Ciel?" Ciel asked in surprise, "You're… me?"

"A part of you," replied the copy, "but yes."

"Are- Are you the one causing my nightmares?" Ciel asked a little shaken.

The copy sat back down and looked off into the distance, at what, Ciel didn't know.

"Yes and no," she replied, "I have influenced your dreams a little. However, you're the one creating them."

"Why am I having these nightmares?" Ciel asked a bit more bravely.

"Desire."

"What desire?"

The copy gave Ciel a more evil grin.

"Your desire to kill of course," she answered.

"What?" Ciel said in shock, "But I would never-"

"Oh but you do. And you enjoy it too."

"I could never enjoy taking a life!" Ciel yelled angrily.

"But you already have," explained the copy, "When you served Omega for that time, you enjoyed killing everything you could. You enjoyed watching the life drain from a victim's eyes and you still do."

"No…" Ciel rejected, "I-I don't! I wasn't even conscious when I served Omega! I could never truly enjoy it!"

"Oh," the copy replied with a smirk, "What about when you killed Omega yourself? You enjoyed that didn't you?"

"I… I," Ciel stuttered, "B-But Omega was evil. He had to be killed."

"But you still enjoyed it didn't you?"

"I… I only enjoyed stopping Omega."

"Are you sure? Are you sure it wasn't the killing you enjoyed?"

"I…" Ciel muttered looking down in confusion, "I don't know…"

"That's what I thought," the copy remarked, standing back up, "But don't worry, there's an easy way to find out."

Ciel sniffled as she looked up at her doppelganger.

"How?" she asked.

"It's simple," the copy replied, "just kill someone and see how it feels when you do."

"What?" Ciel cried in alarm, "B-But…"

"Shh…" the copy interrupted, putting a finger over Ciel's mouth, "Don't worry. It's a lot easier than you think."

Ciel shook her head.

"I…" she stuttered, "I can't."

"Yes you can," the copy replied gripping Ciel's shoulders, "Just think back to when you've done it before."

Ciel pulled away from her copy's grip.

"Why… Why are you asking me to do this?" she asked.

"To help you of course," the copy replied, "After all, we're the same person, remember?"

"I-I guess," Ciel replied, "But, what should I call you?"

"I guess it would be a bit confusing if we were both calling each other Ciel," the copy replied, thinking for a moment.

Then, she gave an evil grin as she pulled out a light blue Z-saber.

"Call me… Alpha," the copy said before stabbing Ciel in the stomach.

Ciel suddenly jolted awake. She glanced around the room for a moment before letting out a sigh of relief.

"It was only a dream," she sighed.

"Yes it was and no it wasn't."

Ciel felt her blood freeze up.

The next day, Ciel headed towards Old Andrew's room.

"Good day Ciel," he greeted her, "What can I do for you?"

"Hello Andrew," Ciel replied, "I just need someone to talk to."

"Ah, I see," Andrew replied, "Well, come on in. What is it you need to talk about?"

Besides being a good storyteller, Andrew had become sort of a psychiatrist to everyone. Though he claimed he wasn't, he still always somehow made people feel better.

"I've been having these nightmares lately," Ciel replied laying down on Andrews couch, "and I don't know how to get them to stop."

"Can you tell me what these nightmares are about?" Andrew asked.

Ciel explained her nightmares and told Andrew about how Neige thought they might be connected to when she was serving Omega.

"Sounds like she might be right," Andrew replied, "Is there anything else?"

"Actually," Ciel replied, a little reluctant, "I've also been hearing this voice lately."

"A voice?" Andrew asked.

"Yes," Ciel replied, "I'm not crazy though."

"I never said you were," Andrew stated, "But have you ever heard this voice before."

"Not until recently," Ciel replied.

"What has it said?" Andrew asked.

Ciel twirled her thumbs, a little nervous about replying.

"This is a waste of time," she heard Alpha speak up in her head.

"Shut up Alpha," Ciel said aloud.

"Alpha?" Andrew asked in confusion.

"It's what the voice said her name was," Ciel replied feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I see," Andrew said intrigued, "and did she speak to you just now?"

"Yes," Ciel replied still feeling embarrassed.

"And what did she say?" Andrew asked.

"She said this was waste of time," Ciel answered, hoping she didn't offend Andrew.

"It is a waste of time," Alpha spoke, "If you just do what I told you to do, you'll be fine. You don't need this old geezer's help."

"I said shut up Alpha!" Ciel yelled angrily, clutching her head in annoyance.

"Ciel calm down," Andrew said softly, placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"I'm only trying to help you," Alpha spoke, "can't you see that?"

"Just leave me alone!" Ciel shouted, flinging her arm out and hitting Andrew in the face, knocking him down.

Ciel gasped, covering her mouth in shock as she looked at Andrew on the floor.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized as she helped Andrew back up, "I didn't mean to."

"It's alright Ciel," Andrew forgave her as he dusted himself off, "I could tell. But, I recommend you try to ignore that voice. Also, I suggest you start talking to others about these nightmares as well. If they really are about when you served Omega then sometimes talking about it can help."

"Thank you," Ciel replied before leaving.

As she walked down the hallway she heard Alpha again.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" she asked.

"You're not real," Ciel replied, "I'm just going to ignore you from now on."

"You shouldn't ignore me. You're going to need me more than you know," Alpha replied before quickly adding, "Oh, and I'm real alright. Very… very… real."

Well, there you guys go. Before any of you say it, yes, I know I suck with names. Alpha just seemed to fit. Also, again I've thought of a darker ending for MMZ5 if any of you want to see it, though as I said before, it's an incomplete thought so if you guys have any idea what you want to see added to it, please tell me. And one more thing, what do you think of Alpha? Do YOU know who she is? Until next time

Read & Review


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. First off, I'd like to say I'm very sorry for the long update. The air conditioner in my house broke and to top it off it created a loud banging sound that drove me crazy the past few nights. Luckily, it's fixed now and now I can sleep peacefully at night again. Secondly, I don't think I'm going to continue Zero and Ciel the date anymore. It just doesn't seem to be going anywhere for me. If anyone else wants to take over, I'll leave what I already have up until someone else takes it. Thirdly and lastly, for those of you asking me to continue the Omega and Alouette story, I'M NOT CONTINUING IT! I ALREADY MADE THAT CLEAR IN THE STORY! SO READ IT AGAIN! Well, onto the disclaimer. Do you people even read these **author notes** because sometimes it seems like you don't.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

Later that day, Ciel gathered a few people at the resistance to talk to including Zero, Neige, Cerveau, and even the guardians.

"Hey Ciel," Fefnir greeted when he got there, "So what do you need?"

"Andrew said it might help if I talk about the nightmares I've been having," Ciel replied.

"I'm gone then," Fefnir replied standing back up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Leviathan asked, pulling Fefnir back into his seat.

"Hey, I'm a warrior reploid," Fefnir complained, "I'm not the kind of guy you can discuss your feelings with. I hate all that mushy stuff."

"First off," Harpuia started, "It's not feelings it's nightmares. Second off, we're supposed to protect and **HELP **humans, which include sitting down and talking if we have to."

Fefnir leaned on his elbows.

"But that's for girls like Leviathan to do," he complained, "Everyone knows that girls are better at talking since guys are better at fighting."

"What did you just say?" Leviathan asked angrily.

"Oops," Fefnir muttered after realizing what he just said.

After Fefnir had been tied up by every girl in the room and his mouth taped shut, Ciel told everyone there about her dreams. When she was finished, Neige was the first to speak.

"I have to admit Ciel those dreams you're having do seem to be getting worse," she said.

"And tonight," Alpha spoke in Ciel's head, "If you don't listen to me before you go to sleep, they'll hit rock bottom."

Ciel ignored her as everyone continued.

"That's actually pretty scary Ciel," Cerveau stated, "I can see why you didn't want Alouette or Croire to be here."

"And in that last one," Harpuia asked, "You said this Alpha character told you the only way to make them stop is by killing someone?"

Ciel nodded.

"That's crazy," Leviathan said, "We know you would never do something like that Ciel."

Ciel looked down guiltily. She still wasn't sure if what Alpha said about her was true or not. Zero seemed to sense this since he spoke next.

"You're not an evil person Ciel," he said.

Ciel looked up in surprise as he continued.

"If you were, then these wouldn't be nightmares to you," he said, "They'd be pleasant dreams. The fact that these are nightmares to you is proof that you're good person."

Ciel smiled before walking over and hugging Zero.

"Thank you," she said as Zero returned the hug.

"This bad copy has no idea what he's talking about," Alpha spoke.

Again, Ciel ignored her.

Later that night, Ciel looked at herself in the mirror as she got ready for bed. She felt calmer than she the previous nights. Not only that but she hadn't heard from Alpha for the rest of the day. She guessed Andrew was right. All she had needed to do was talk about it. After crawling under the covers, Ciel said goodnight to Zero and started to drift off to sleep. When she opened her eyes again, she was in the black void again. Surrounding her for miles were dead bodies in all directions, lying in their own pools of blood. Ciel closed her eyes again.

"It's only a dream," she muttered repeatedly to herself, "It's only a dream. It's only a…"

Ciel opened her eyes again as she felt something wet around her feet. She looked down to see blood rising from the floor until she was suddenly submerged in it. She began to hold her breath as long as she could as she tried to swim for a surface of some kind. However, soon she couldn't hold for much longer and eventually she tried to gasp for air, only to inhale the blood she was swimming in. She felt her body go limp and her senses began to fade. As her eyes slowly began to close, she began to tell herself again 'It's only a dream. It's only a dream.' Then, she lost all feeling completely and started to see a white light.

'What's that light?' she wondered, 'Should I head towards it?'

Before Ciel could decide what to do, she suddenly felt a sudden jolt.

'What was that?' she wondered.

After a few seconds, she suddenly felt another jolt. The white light disappeared and Ciel suddenly found herself in the resistance base medical room.

"Oh thank God," said a reploid nurse holding two paddles, "You're alive."

"What's going on?" Ciel asked in confusion before suddenly feeling two arms wrap around her.

She turned to see that they belonged to Zero.

"Zero?" she asked, "Are you ok?"

"I should be asking that," Zero replied without letting go.

He sounded relieved, as if something horrible almost happened.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked still in confusion, "What just happened?"

There was a small pause before the nurse replied.

"Ciel," she said, "You had a heart attack and nearly died just now."

"What?" Ciel asked in alarm.

"If Zero hadn't brought you in when he did, you'd probably be dead right now," the nurse answered.

"But, how?" Ciel asked still in shock.

"It had to do with what you were dreaming," the nurse replied, "I don't know what it was you were dreaming but it must have been scary enough that it gave you a heart attack. Zero's sensor's picked up your increasing heart rate and when he got you here you flat-lined for a moment."

"Oh my…" Ciel muttered in surprise, "Am… Am I going to be ok?"

"For now, yes," the nurse replied, "But I think we should keep you here for the rest of the night, just in case."

"Alright," Ciel replied before feeling Zero let go so she could lie back down.

"I'll be here right next to you for the rest the night, ok Ciel?" Zero comforted.

"Ok," Ciel replied before lying back down, "Thank you Zero."

As Ciel started to drift to sleep, she suddenly heard Alpha's voice in her head again.

"I warned you to listen to me and look what happened," she said.

"I… I'm sorry," Ciel whispered soft enough so Zero couldn't hear.

"So are you going to listen to me now?" Alpha asked, "Or do you need to nearly die again?"

"I'll… I'll listen," Ciel replied, "What do I have to do?"

There you guys go. Something I forgot to mention up top, MMZ5 FINALLY GOT A HUNDRED REVIEWS! HOORAY! How should I celebrate? Should I throw a party? Should I post a party story? I can't decide. Also another thing, I'm thinking about posting another story soon, but I'm really nervous about this one. It's not a megaman story. It's actually my own original story and the first one I ever wrote. It's also part of one of my biggest dreams, which is to read a fanfiction based off one of my own stories. The reason I'm so nervous about it though is because this story means a lot to me, a whole lot, and I'm worried about what people will say when they read it. I plan to call the story, "The Love Story of Shine and Shade". Wow, I was nervous just to put the title. Well, until next time, reread the top **author's note** and

Read & Review

P.S. Please review more. It lets me know you guys are still reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. Sorry for the long update. Writers block is killer. I'm still not sure if this chapter even turned out as well as I wanted it but here goes nothing. By the way, everyone thank Xybur7 (A friend of mine) for convincing me to try and continue Zero and Ciel the date. I'll do my best but I wanted to add the next chapter for this first. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

Ciel lay down in the grass next to the lake. Tears had been streaming down her face. She couldn't believe how far she had gone, how far Alpha had made her go, how close she had come to taking another's life. And a child's no less.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Alpha asked angrily, "Why didn't you do it? You were so close."

Ciel covered her face and cried.

"I can't do it," she cried, "I just can't."

Several moments earlier…

Ciel walked towards one of the tents in Area Zero. She was wearing the special armor Omega gave her. Despite the fact that Omega originally gave it to her for his evil purposes, Ciel had decided to keep the armor and even modified it to work with her new CIEL SYSTEM energy. She thought it might become helpful one day, but never imagined she would be using it for something like this.

"Are you sure about this Alpha?" she asked quietly.

"Only if you want to be cured," Alpha replied.

Ciel sighed before entering the tent. Inside were two children asleep on one of the beds. The parents were asleep in the other bed that was behind a curtain, sort of like a separate bedroom. As Ciel approached the bed, she pulled out her light blue saber that she had decided to call the C-saber. **(A/N: I got tired of not being able call her saber anything. Good idea for a name?) **As she began to raise her saber, she looked down at the children, the same two she had been trying to get to trust her again.

"Go on, do it," Alpha edged on, sounding excited.

Ciel didn't move for a moment. She just kept staring at the kids.

"Do it," Alpha repeated, "hurry and cure yourself."

Ciel stared for another moment. Then, she closed her eyes and brought the saber down. An inch before it struck, she suddenly stopped.

"What are you doing?" Alpha asked, "Why'd you stop?"

"I…" Ciel stuttered, "I can't."

"Yes you can," Alpha replied, "Just do it."

"No!" Ciel shouted, "I can't!"

Suddenly, there was the sound of people outside.

"Run!" Alpha yelled, "You woke everyone!"

Ciel quickly cut a hole in the side of the tent and dashed outside unnoticed. Once she was outside, she quickly ran off towards the lake without being seen.

Present…

"You completely ruined your chance," Alpha yelled angrily, "Now we'll have to wait till tomorrow night."

"No!" Ciel cried, "Not again! I can't do it. I won't do it!"

"You have to," Alpha argued, "It's the only way to cure yourself."

"I don't care!" Ciel yelled, clutching her head in tears, "Just get out of my head and leave me alone!"

"I would if I could," Alpha argued, "But I'm stuck here with you. It's not like you can transfer me… into… another…"

Alpha fell silent for a moment while Ciel cried. Then, she suddenly spoke up again.

"Ciel, I think I have another solution," she said, "And I think you'll prefer this one."

Ciel wiped away her tears.

"What is it?" she asked.

A few months later at the resistance base…

Ciel headed Cerveau's lab looking a little worried. As she walked down the hallway, she bumped into Neige, literally.

"Ow," Neige said as she got back up off the ground, "Are you ok Ciel?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Ciel replied as Neige helped her up.

"Are you sure?" Neige asked looking more closely at Ciel, "You look a little tired."

"It's nothing," Ciel replied nervously.

Neige frowned.

"Did you have another nightmare?" she asked.

"YES!" Ciel answered almost immediately, and sounding strangely relieved, "That's it, I had another nightmare."

Neige looked at Ciel suspiciously.

"Ok then," she said, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Ok," Ciel replied, "See ya."

After that, Ciel headed towards Cerveau's lab again.

"Are you sure about this Alpha?" she asked once she was out of earshot of Neige.

"Would you prefer to try the other option again?" Alpha asked menacingly.

"I guess not," Ciel replied sadly.

After checking to make sure no one was watching or in the lab, Ciel went inside. As she did, a pair of eyes watched her. Neige sighed as she watched. She had been watching Ciel suspiciously for a few months now. She had been acting strange ever since an incident a few months ago when someone or something had tried to attack one of the tents at Area Zero. Maybe Ceil had been… Neige shook her head. She didn't want to do that to Ciel. The journalist side of her wanted to try and find out if Ciel had anything to do with the incident and was even accusing her of being the one who did the attack. But Ciel was her friend. Even Neige had a limit when it came to exposing the truth. She didn't want to end up ruining her friend.

"Oh," Neige complained, "This is starting to feel just like when Omega was impersonating…"

Neige suddenly stopped. It was starting to feel just like that. But if that was true than could Ciel really be… Neige looked back at Cerveau's lab. She was going to find out the truth. She wasn't going to be tricked a second time.

Ciel opened up a secret room in Cerveau's lab. Inside was a large computer console and a work table. Lying on the work table was a reploid body that looked just like Ciel when she was serving Omega. Hanging on the ceiling above it was a large machine with several wires connecting to the head. Several other wires were connected to the computer and several more were connected to a large helmet. Ciel gave a sigh as she closed the door behind her.

"You better be right about this Alpha," she muttered before working on the helmet.

There you guys go. Sorry if you were expecting different but I do have a purpose. One of the bad habits I have is I'm able to create a great beginning and ending, but no middle. So it's always a hassle to try and connect them. Also, if you were wanting to see Ciel kill someone, sorry but I just couldn't see Ciel actually doing that. I'm sure you agree though right? Anyway, I've also thought of a perfect idea for an upcoming scene, but it involves bringing back Vile and I know next to nothing about his character and personality. Can someone help with that please? Just PM me and I'll tell you what the scene is supposed to be like. (I hate giving away spoilers in my stories.) Well until next time I guess…

Read & Review


End file.
